


Medicinal Molduga

by TorScrawls



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), game quest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 17:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21019517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorScrawls/pseuds/TorScrawls
Summary: Link feels the weight of destiny on his shoulders as he takes down the forth Divine Beast- Vah Naboris. Everything in his life has gotten so big, so overwhelmingly meaningful, but does anything even matter if he can't help the very people he's sworn to protect? Is it the grand gestures or the small ones that make up a hero?





	Medicinal Molduga

Link exited the Gerudo palace with his eyes resolutely averted from the giant Divine Beast standing on the mountain in the distance. The last of the four Divine Beasts to be freed from Calamity Ganon's control.

Now, the beams of light connecting the Divine Beasts to Hyrule Castle and Calamity Ganon could be seen stretching all over the land; indicating with indisputable finality where he had to go next. Of _who _he had to face next.

But above all else, it was a reminder of his silent promise towards a person he couldn't remember who was fighting where he himself had failed.

Link hesitantly started making his way down into the city, his mission of "_resolving the Gerudo Town people's problems_" to get the Thunder Helm was a welcomed distraction as he tried to file away the fresh memories of Thunderblight Ganon and Urbosa's achingly unfamiliar friendliness.

Despite the distraction, the mission hung over his head like a reminder of who he had been before his failure— the hero everyone seemed to think he still was. He wasn't even sure if solving everyone's individual problems instead of going directly to Calamity Ganon was something he _should _do, but coming face to face with Urbosa made it hard to turn his back on her people; however temporary.

The sun beamed down from above, pressing in its heat, making Link squint in the harsh light as he slowly took one step at a time, letting his feet carry him through town. He wasn't completely sure how to go about finding people who could need his help; ever since he had woken up trouble had had an uncanny ability of finding _him_.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sudden sound of raised voices and Link looked up to see a Gerudo slowly walk away from the guards outside the palace with her face turned down, shoulders lightly shaking. Link hesitated for a moment; who was he to butt into a strangers problems? And besides, he thought with a quick look towards Vah Naboris and the beam of light leading off into the distance, he really did have more pressing matters to attend to. A quiet sob reached his ears.

Link approached the Gerudo and waved in greeting to catch her attention. She looked up at the gesture and quickly wiped at her face with one arm. "Sav'aaq..."

Link put on what he hoped was a reassuring smile and signed, "I'm Link. What's your name?"

"My name is Malena."

Link tilted his head in question. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head and looked down at the ground, voice thick as she answered, "I… I finally found the voe of my dreams, and I just recently married him…"

Her voice caught in her throat and she cleared it before continuing. "I thought I had finally found happiness. But then… then my husband fell ill with a rare disease. A disease that is very difficult to cure." She looked back up and now the tears in her eyes were overflowing. "The only thing that can save him is the guts of a Molduga, but I would never be able to take down such a creature myself."

She sent a look over her shoulder at the guards and lowered her voice. "I asked the soldiers for help, but why would they want to help me? The Molduga is a menacing beast and no-one who faces one escapes unscathed. Perhaps it's foolish to expect anyone to stick their neck out for a stranger…" She trailed off, and Link had a second where he almost regretted approaching her; what could he possibly do when not even the soldiers could help? … Who else would help her if not even the soldiers would?

"Molduga?" Link signed the word hesitantly, asking for clarification.

"The Molduga is a monster," she said as she turned her attention back to Link, red-rimmed eyes meeting his. "A terror so savage that even other monsters won't approach it. It's very sensitive to vibrations and tends to attack anything that draws near. You can't approach it or even move near it. So, what am I to do…?" She trailed off again, eyes turning distant as she wrung her hands.

Link frowned. He knew he should walk away and focus his attention on Zelda and her impossible mission of defeating Calamity Ganon. He was already trying to justify sacrificing his own life by going up against the reincarnation of all evil for the greater good. How could he be supposed to risk his life to help everyone he came across?

On the other hand; if he can't even save one person, one person desperate for help, then what kind of hero was he? Taking down Calamity Ganon was an insurmountable goal, something he wasn't even able to comprehend. This was something he might actually be able to do; a concrete way to help someone. And who was he to place more worth on his own life than someone else's?

He resolutely pushed away the feelings of guilt that rose up at the thought of leaving Zelda to fight her lonely battle for longer than necessary. In the same way that he couldn't prioritize himself over a stranger, he couldn't prioritize her either. He didn't know Zelda any better than he knew Malena and they both needed help. One simply happened to stand right in front of him.

That was easier to grasp than the whole fate of Hyrule.

"Where is this Molduga?"

She looked surprised for a second before shrugging, her eyes turning sad again. "It's often spotted west of here, in the Toruma Dunes, and in the south. You can avoid it if you don't go near those places."

Link patted her on the arm with a smile. "Wait here. I'll be back."

He turned towards the closest gate and shielded his eyes from the sun as he took off. Even if it was too late to save _everyone, _he promised himself that he would do better with the second chance that he had been given.

* * *

The sun was a constant in his face, almost blinding him as he walked on in the sand. The landscape around him was vast and unchanging; prompting him time and again to look over his shoulder to confirm that Vah Naboris was slowly shrinking in the distance and therefore confirming that he was making any headway at all. After an indefinite amount of time the only thing he was able to make out as he cast a look over his shoulder was the faint glowing line connecting the Divine Beast to Hyrule Castle and its dreaded occupant.

He cursed under his breath as he slipped in the sand for what felt like the hundredth time and he turned his eyes back towards what was in front of him. Sand, sand, sand, and even more sa—

He almost slipped again as his eyes fastened on something in the otherwise unending landscape of rolling dunes; something that looked surprisingly solid! He increased his pace and cursed the fact that he hadn't stopped to rent a Sand Seal before setting out. He took step after step in the loose sand, trying to ignore the way it almost seemed to grab onto his feet and drag him down; not even his sand boots were able to make it effortless.

The form he had spotted over the dunes slowly took the shape of stone pillars, and he hoped that they were the Toruma Dunes Malena had been talking about even as he tried not to dwell on just how he was supposed to fight a giant monster in sand that he could barely walk in. The pillars slowly inched closer, shimmering in the heat. He would be there soon. Just another step. And another. And another.

The monotone was suddenly broken by a rumbling sound and Link stopped in the middle of a step. He looked out over the unending expanse of sand and saw nothing worth noting except the pillars right in front of him. Had the sun gotten to his head? He started walking again as he shook his head before taking a hasty sip from his water bottle.

His body was the one thing he had always been able to trust since he woke up, and the thought of it betraying him filled him with cold fear that almost combated the heat of the day. Maybe his attempts to stay cool hadn't been enough. Maybe he shouldn't have offered to help with this. Maybe this was Hylia punishing him for shirking his duties. Maybe—

His thoughts were interrupted by the sand to his far left suddenly rising up into a big mound; moving at a fast pace in his direction.

Link froze again.

Was it a hallucination? A sign of his body finally giving up? Link shook his head again in an attempt to clear it. The mound in the sand was still there, but Link noticed that it had started to veer off; moving away from him.

Link took a small step towards the stone pillars and watched in horror as the mound immediately changed direction again; coming straight towards him. Maybe not a hallucination, then.

He took off for the closest stone pillar, wanting to get up and away from whatever was moving in the sand.

Link took a running leap, grunting as he slammed into the stone, and started climbing. He hadn't even gotten to the top of the pillar when a sudden, deafening, rumble sounded out behind him. Link whipped his head around to look over his shoulder and almost lost his grip on the rock beneath his hands as he tried to take in the sheer _size _of the creature that had heaved itself out of the ground a couple of meters from him; just where he had been mere seconds ago.

The Molduga broke completely free from the ground and snapped at nothing; its massive jaws closing with a decidedly final sound.

It was all Link could do to hang on to the side of the stone pillar. How in Hylia name was he supposed to fight _that? _None of the mental images he had conjured of what the Molduga would look like after Malena's description managed to come close to the real thing. The guards had been right; one person could not be expected to fight a monster like this and he was just a regular person, no matter how much everyone tried to tell him otherwise.

The monster twisted in the air and dove back down; the impact of it hitting the ground shook the very earth even as it dove beneath the sand without much effort.

Link thought of the trail of light leading to Calamity Ganon, the trail of light from his past failures. He had to _try._

Link sucked in a deep breath and heaved himself up to the top of the pillar, immediately grabbing for his bow and sending an arrow flying. It hit the Molduga's tail just as it was disappearing back into the sand. It didn't seem to faze the creature at all.

He followed the moving sand with his eyes; squinting against the sun. Link's hand around his bow tightened. Defeating the Molduga was a step towards defeating Calamity Ganon— a step towards becoming the hero people needed.

He considered his options; if he went down into the sand he would be easy prey for the giant monster, but if he stayed up here he couldn't reach it… Hadn't Malena said something about the beast being sensitive to vibrations? Link raised his bow and readied a bomb arrow. He knew how to make _vibrations._

He aimed at the moving mound and let the arrow fly. It struck true; flinging sand high into the air, but even so there was no sign of the monster. Until there was.

The Molduga roared as it heaved its giant form from the sand once again and blindly snapped at the air. Link didn't allow himself to hesitate before jumping from the pillar and unfurling his paraglider, keeping his eyes the monster. Its small peering eyes glazed over him where he hung in the air.

Link immediately nocked another bomb arrow and let it fly; desperate for the sightless, soulless, eyes to not find him. He fired off as many as he could before one of them hit the Molduga square in the side and he noticed that the wind had brought him closer to the creature than he had expected—

Too close! The explosion flung him backwards and he landed in the sand with a dull thud. Link rolled to the side and managed to narrowly avoid getting pummeled into the ground; the monsters massive tail thumping down where he had been lying with enough force to produce a small explosion of sand.

He shook himself and scrambled to his feet, but to his relief he saw the Molduga lying still on the sand, the perceived attack with its tail being from when it landed, seemingly stunned. Link hesitated a second before taking a step towards the monster. One step. Then he ran; raising the master sword high and getting ready to strike.

Before Link reached it, however, the Molduga started moving. It raised its tail slightly, before spinning its massive body in a devastating circle; its tail hitting Link square in the chest and sending him flying.

He spat the sand from his mouth and raised his head in time to see the Molduga burrow back down into the sand. He shakily got to his feet and winced at his complaining ribs. That was going to bruise.

Link took as deep a breath as he could before throwing a bomb, watching as it rolled across the ground and the Molduga made a sharp turn straight towards it. Link ran in the opposite direction.

It once again rose up from beneath the sand, swallowing the bomb whole.

Link pressed detonate and the monster roared. Okay, maybe he could fight it like that.

The beast once again landed on top of the sand with a heavy thud.

He reached for another bomb arrow, but found his holster empty. Link cursed internally as he let go of the bow, letting it fall to the sand as he reached for the master sword.

The creature twitched where it lay.

Link didn't waste any time before running towards it with his sword at the ready, ignoring his aching body. He wouldn't make the same mistake twice. If there was something he had learnt since waking up it was that to survive he had to be a fast learner. His earlier mistakes had almost doomed this land, he couldn't afford to make any more of them.

Link grabbed the master sword with both hands and jumped.

He allowed the force of gravity to aid him as he took a steady hold of the sword and aimed it straight down. He plunged down just as the creature righted itself— if he missed he would have no way of defending himself.

It struck true; piercing the creature right between its eyes. Link jumped backwards, raising his sword in front of him.

The Molduga slumped to the ground with a heavy thud, before rearing up and letting out a terrifying and deafening roar. Link did his best to steady his exhausted arms and prepare for another attack— but the monster simply slumped down on the ground before dissolving into purple smoke.

Left in its place was a treasure chest, fins, and… guts! Link took a step towards the loot and dropped to his knees; his shaking legs not able to support him any longer. He heaved in painful gasps of air as he inched closer to what remained of the massive monster and felt a smile spread over his face. He had done it. He had managed to defeat the monster— he had managed to fulfill one wish.

He scooped up the spoils and got to his feet, and for the first time he didn't feel dread as his eyes found the beam of light extending from Vah Nabori's, but hope. Maybe he would actually be able to do this after all.

* * *

The trip back to Gerudo town felt shorter and easier than his trek out, even with the extra materials. Thankfully his healing potion had done wonders on his ribs, and his tired legs seemed to find purchase in the sand as he pushed forward; the dwindling sun shining on his back and casting a long shadow for him to follow. The beam from Vah Naboris almost disappeared in the light of the setting sun. He still knew where it led.

As he entered the town he went straight for the palace. He found Malena by herself, standing close to where the guards trained.

"Sav'aaq..." Malena said as she turned around, her eyes widening slightly in recognition when they landed on Link's smiling face. "Oh, it's you."

Link smiled as he extended his hands. "Here, take'em."

"Wait, these…" She trailed off, wide eyes looking down at the intestines in Links hands. "Molduga guts!"

She raised her hands as if to grab them before stopping a few centimeters away, looking back up at Link's face. "You… You'll really give these to me?"

Link nodded.

"Oh, sarqso!" Malena took the offered Molduga guts with relief written all across her face, a smile breaking through on her face. Link felt something ease inside him. The relief and happiness on her face was right. This was what it meant to really fight back against the evil.

"This is all I have to thank you with." She extended her hand with a golden rupee in it and Link raised his hands in front of his chest in the beginning of a denial, but she simply pressed the money into his palms and smiled. "I insist you take it."

Link hesitantly smiled back as he accepted the rupee, closing his hand around her gratitude and relief. She smiled back and clutched the remnants of the molduga close to her chest; tears brimming in her eyes. "This will save him."

Link gave her a nod and smile before Malena turned and took off down the street, her arms never letting up on their secure hold. He had managed to save someone, and he was still here to do it again. This must be what it meant to be a hero; to save someone when you had the ability to do so. Link swore then and there that even if his mindset wasn't always the most heroic he could make sure that his actions were something he could stand behind.

As Link once again set off into the town he didn't spare the distant beast and its connection to Calamity Ganon another glance. He would do what he could to help and to try and be the hero people counted on, but he would not run from what he had to do. The last rays from the sun warmed his face as he resolutely took one step at a time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! The side quest Medicinal Molduga always struck me as very nice- giving Link a chance to help the "little man" with a grand gesture of courage.
> 
> I wrote this for the [LOZ Side Quest Zine](https://legendofzelda-sidequestzine.tumblr.com/), which you can download for free [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1vHGB4Fde8N4WXdcWxT9AR6EKTPMCyecl/view). It's full of great artists and writers!
> 
> I would love to know what you think :)


End file.
